chaostheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Solveig Rosyse
Solveig Rosyse is a former member of the REDACTED family, now serving as the vessel for one of the lesser Diaboliaca as a result of experimentation in the Church of the Old Ones. She now lives in a small apartment nearby the Clocktower and works informally under Noir Lavgne. History All she remembers of most of her childhood was serving under the Church of the Old Ones, part of a vessel saint experiment to merge beings of the Ether Gods into ordinary psychics or witches. For most of those days, she and her twin brother remained under the sometimes abusive control of Hellebore, a REDACTED. REDACTED After this came the supposed fall of the most active branch of Church of the Old Ones under Grotesquerie alumni, Sable. Solveig manages to escape captivity by witch authorities until she arrived in St. Stroldrum. Noir, already infamous as a reformer of enemies of the state, decides to take her in, hoping her control over one of the Diaboliaca can serve as a proper weapon against the Incorporeal encroaching on the city. Personality Despite her upbringing of relentlessly assigned murder and cruel experimentation, her current self remains optimistic. She wholeheartedly embraces her new-found freedom, aiming to rid herself of the once inescapable fate placed on her by her past. Her only talents are killing and hiding, but she aims to learn more things and hopefully have a normal life, and is somewhat dismayed at first that the only opportunities she could land would once against submerge her in the sinister land of magical crime. She is well-learned about the worst humanity has to offer, but reasons that since she has only ever seen half of the world (the darker half at that), then the other half she hopes to merge into now will be far better. She is excessively formal and a strict rule follower as she worries about spoiling her new chance at a free life. Many are bewildered at her demeanor compared to her upbringing, thinking the politeness and naivety is a facade; and though Hellebore did teach her to be unassuming, harmless, allowing others to open up for the optimal position to strike, most of it is a genuine effort to present a better self to the world. Due to her own experience, she confidently believes in others' ability and willingness to change and the inherent goodness of humanity, which stands in stark contrast to Avaselm's cynicism as well as actual application. Despite her desire to not return to her roots, she is willing to harm if necessary to defend others unwilling or unable to do the deed themselves, and she stubbornly defends her judgement, a pillar she clings to for her own unstable belief in herself. She associates those who had harmed her and her brother with the darker world, and those of the less tainted world she approaches at face-value, tending to trust too easily. In the deceptive and the criminal she sees herself, something that should be handled with caution and suspicion. She tends to form attachments easily to anything and everything, most notably being her sets of knives which she named after her favorite stars, the only ones visible in the night sky above the REDACTED where she once lived. Her favorite things are her knives, everything, good people, watching other people go about their daily lives, clean suits, and ghosts. She has a rather turbulent relationship with the Incorporeal that shares her body. Category:Characters Category:Individuals